A conventional data storage system may include one device capable of bidirectional communication with another device. One device may include a computer node having a host bus adapter (HBA). The other device may be a mass storage device. A variety of intermediate devices such as expanders, bridges, routers, and switches may also be utilized in the data storage system to facilitate coupling and communication between a plurality of HBAs and mass storage devices. The HBA and mass storage device may each function as a transmitting and receiving device in order to exchange data and/or commands with each other using one or more of a variety of communication protocols that transmit payload via frames via a communication network. However, value added encoding and decoding circuitry have not been available in the transmitting and receiving devices of the data storage system in a prior art embodiment.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.